Look What You Do To Me
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Oneshot for Jemma. Remember when Sean found out about Jay and Emma's ravine time? What if Emma went to face Jay. What if they finally let out their true feelings? What is next for them?


_midnight and i'm dancing with the devil_

_poisen in my blood_

_i will come undone_

_she whispers_

_thoughts of me and her._

_I see a vision of an angel_

Emma stormed to the auto shop a bit after school, after her usual dinner. This time without Sean because of a certain guys outburst. "Jay!" she calls entering the shop.

Jay stood under the hood of a random car he was working at and stands up "lemme guess" he lightly says "Romeo came to you already and made a scene about a history that you and me share. Did he happen to smash your stuff too?" he asks.

Emma gave him an insane look until Jay nods to the side and she checked out the tools and paint on the floor and huffs. Sean always did have a temper. Jay washed his hands on the white cloth he held and walked over to the mess.

He bent down cleaning it up and Emma watched him sadly. If she took it from Jay's view, Jay was only trying to tell his best friend the truth and the only way Jay would act like a human being was if Sean really wanted the truth from his almost family buddy.

"sorry" mumbles Emma. She never knew that word would fall from her lips to Jay. And neither did he. Jay stopped cleaning and looked to see her coming over and helping him pick the stuff. In shock he slowly picked up some other tools as well. Emma Nelson said sorry to him? Never would of seen the day.

He remembered the one moment they shared when Emma asked him if he thought she was a freak. It was when so many people were treating her as if she was breakiable when Rick happened but she was so far from it. She was something you'd die to hold. Just to feel her, her innocence and warmth. He slowly shook his head at her wishing he could show her just what he thought.

Emma's brown eyes connected to Jay's greys eyes, he was smirking at her and she gave a wierd look but couldn't help but crack a smile "What?" she asks. Jay reached for her neck and pulled her closer. Their breath caught in their throat until pressing lips together and slowly kissing until it turned passionate and she moaned into his mouth. How long have they kept this in for?

"I never..." Jay spoke between the kiss "Mean to..." he couldn't resist to kiss her deeper, pulling her on his lap. She teased her tounge with his and hearts were speading so quick and tingles shot through their body. They pulled away breathless and layed forehead on forehead "I never meant to get you sick" he breaths, trying to catch his breath.

He grinned a little seeing how she looked, her lips swollen and that cute little spark in her eyes. She shrugged her left shoulder "I never said this before but... I don't regret what we did" she admits. Jay softly watched her and couldn't agree more.

_oh, disco_

_you make my body go_

_oh! _

_Baby!_

_Look what you do to me_

_give up, the fight_

_and kiss me_

_good night_

_and let this diesease_

_take hold, of me_

They laid in that random car he was working on, Emma underneath him and Jay kissing around her neck, pulling back and taking his shirt off before leaning back down. Emma bit her lip feeling his lips nibble her ear and down around her collar bone. "Jay..." she whispers.

Their encounters in the van at the Ravine wasn't just a blow job. Emma Nelson was not just some one night, one time thing. She was everything. They'd stay up late and just talk. They were 2 sides of the worlds coming together. They knew they'd never be together because of how different they were, and not so different that the version 'oppisites attract' would bring them together.

Different as in it was almost illegal, it was such a dramatic thing to do. They'd never be left alone, and their differences would only lead to fights that they didn't want.

Jay carressed her silky blonde hair and she traced her finger tips on his tattoo, on his chest. 'Emma'. She closed her eyes hearing his heart thump faster and faster. That tattoo showed so much about them. But no one knew he had it.

So they stayed far away lovers. In the end they could never stay away. Emma slid her hands down Jay's solid back and his hot breath tickled down her neck. His hand slid up her shirt and layed on her hips, just holding her and laying his head on her shoulder. "I hate this" Emma whispers.

Jay licked his dry lips and pierced them together. He watched as she played with his fingers and slowly brought her hand to his, kissing her finger tips. He laid over her and she slowly unbuckled his pants.

Emma yelped out loud, clawing her nails on his back and Jay stayed still in her virginity, taking something so important from her and to him. Soon enough they were guiding together and their hot bodies clung together and he panted over her. She cried out a bit as she arched up, trying to resist from coming just yet, wanting to come with him until he lost control and held her down seeing stars. Fire shot between them before exploding in passion and breathing so heavily.

"Love you, Greenpeace" he whispers in her ear.

_oh one more_

_one more_

_she softly speak to me_

_one more, one more_

_this nightmare helps me breath_

_one more, one more_

_she softly speaks to me_

_one more, one more._

_this nightmare helps me breath_

"You think it's easy seeing you with him!?" shouts Jay at Emma. Emma jumped when he threw the tool table over. 1 year and 7 days since keeping their relationship away from Sean Cameron and the world. 2 years since falling for the wrongest lover for each other.

"What am I suppose to do?" Emma cried with tears streaming down her face. Jay turned his back on her and Emma sniffed shaking her head. He clenched his teeth shaking his head and tried to calm down. "You think this only hurts you?"

"We were never meant to be" he said and Emma sucked in a breath. Jay turns to lean on the wall and watching her. She's grown up since he first met her, she's matured so much. And now she was going to get married. But not to him. He had tears in his eyes to "I love you"

"Jay" Emma cried hard, not wanting this to be so hard.

"I hope you have a good life with my best friend" Jay stared forward at her, his grey eyes so lost and lonely. "I'm glad you found someone, fuck. I can't even find a girl without seeing your face. Does he ever think that you see someone eles on top of you when he's fucking you?"

"That's not fair!" Emma yelled at him "God, don't say that. We tried and tried. We're so wrong and we keep fighting. We could never really be together. Could you see me living with you? Can you see us having kids?" Emma was now in front of Jay, he was trying not to look at her. Cause she was so right but so wrong at the same time.

"We should of never met" Jay whispers, so close to her lips. He stared down at her and the view went down to her hand, that he slowly held onto, slipping hers in his tightly. He didn't want to let go. His eyes were blury from the tears trying to hold them in and Emma's were streaming down her cheeks, he was leaning his forehead down on hers helplessly. Jay Hogart was finally weak.

_I see a vision of an angel_

_oh disco!_

_You make my body go, oh!_

_Baby!_

_Look what you do to me. _

_Oh disco_

_I see a vision of an angel_

_oh disco!_

_You make my body go, oh!_

_Baby!_

_Look what you do to me. _

The night before Emma's wedding and there she was on top of Jay. Both smiling against their kiss and on his bed. She sat on his lap and he cupped her face trying to kiss her as she teased him, pulling away whenever he wanted to.

Jay groaned and grinned up at her "You kill me Nelson" he told her and she answered him by kissing down his chest and passed his tattoo. Before she reached his buckle, he smiled grabbing her and pulled her up and stood on his ground.

Emma wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and he carried her to the bathroom. He sat her on the sink, himself standing between her legs. "Love you.." Emma drifts and kisses him softly. He answered her back with another kiss and slowly opened his eyes to see their reflection.

There he was looking at himself in the mirror, Emma's back to it but visually enough to see her kissing around his neck. He held her tighter as if testing the mirror saying she was going to be his forever. Maybe weddings could last, but there was such thing as divorces and such. And this tattoo of her name on his chest...was forever.

And so we're he and her.

His Greenpeace.

**You know the drill guys. Reviews! Bahaha. Anyways, the song in this one shot was called Death Goes To Disco. It's a good song, download it! Hehe. Just wanted to say I had fun writing this fiction. If you have any ideas for me to write about that has something to do with Jemma or Semma, tell me and I'll do it. I like writing and I promise I'll do it and give credit. I'm losing ideas for fanfic. Thanks! With love! **


End file.
